Answers
by Ponder15
Summary: Aria,Emily,Hanna and Spencer have been trying to find answers about Alison's disappearance and death for a year now.A year of A tormenting from A and his or her's team.Will Jamie O'Rielly have the answers that the girls are looking for or just be part of A's team and infiltrate there lives to get the dirty details?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Meeting new people **

Today was the day of freshman and new student orientation. Mrs. Hastings had signed up Spencer,Aria,Emily and Hanna to help with student orientation.

"God this totally sucks and these shirt look weird on us but you might meet some cute new guys." Spencer said they walked into rosewood shirt that has a cartoon shark on the front saying welcome to rosewood high home of the sharks.

"Spence you know there's a better chance of girls here than cute guys. Rosewood high never has any cute guys." Hanna stated.

"You're just doing this for yourself are you Spence? Looking for some cute girls are we?" Aria asked nudging Spencer in the stomach.

"No way because I'm here for the community service hours and the community service hours only."Spencer stated and headed to the auditorium.

"Come on Spencer there just kidding but it's true finding cute girl here easier than finding cute guys that aren't pubescent." Emily spoke up.

"I know but I'm not girl crazy I hope you all know. I'm perfectly happy with being single now. But now we need to be on the stage getting ready to talk to the new students."

20 minutes later Spencer was done addressing the new students and split them up into smaller tour groups. Spencer took her group to the upstairs floor and showed them around and then downstairs and then to the cafeteria where they all had Spencer was on her way to sit down when a brunette about the same height wearing a bro tank with Captain America's symbol on it with black skinny jeans and Converse,ran into Spencer making her drop of her phone.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I was in my own little world." The girl said bending down to pick up Spencer's phone and handing it back to her.

"Hey it's phones still in one piece so were all good." Spencer said giving the girl an encouraging smile. "I'm Spencer Hastings."

"Yeah you're the one giving the welcome speech. I'm Jamie O'Reilly obviously I'm new here." Jamie said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Jamie. You're a sophomore right?"

"Yeah I am and I'm guessing you're a junior or senior?" Jamie questioned.

"No I'm a sophomore too"

"Oh wow I would have never guess you seem so much more wouldn't really see a sophomore leading orientation day."

"Don't tell my friends this but I love to do stuff like this I'm a closeted nerd." Spencer admitted "Well I should go but I hope I see you around Jamie."

As Spencer walked over to her friend they all gave her questioning looks.

"Who was that Spence?" Hanna asked.

"That was Jamie O'Reilly she in our grade and seems really cool." Spencer said as a smile grew on her face.

"You totally like this Jamie girl don't you Spence?" Hanna asked.

"No and why is it that ever since I've come out to you guys every different girl I talk to you think I like?"

"We just want you to be happy." Aria said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Getting to know you**

It's been at week since Spencer had a conversation with Jamie and she wanted to see how her first week at rosewood high was the time Spencer from Jamie it was time for lunch and she had to leave because Emily sent out an SOS text to come to the bathroom.

"Hey guys whats up?Are you okay?" Spencer asked rushing in to the bathroom.

"Well not so good because A is back." Emily stated pulling out her phone to show everybody the text.

**If you keep trying you'll get hurt and buried in the dirt.**

** -A**

"Is A trying to tell us to stop looking for Ali's killer?" Hanna questioned.

"I think so we should just cool it on figuring out who Ali's killer is. I think we all need a break." Spencer stated making her way to the door.

"Yeah I agree with Spencer let just cool it for now. And yes Spencer you can go find Jamie."Emily said

"I wasn't going to go find Jamie.I'm just hungry I haven't eaten all day." Spencer said nervously.

"Yeah sure what ever Spence." Hanna said."Come on Aria let's go talk to ."

"Oh ah guys." Aria said as Hanna rushed her out of the bathroom. Leaving Emily and Spencer.

"Spencer can I ask you something really quick before you go off search for the girl of your dreams?" Emily asked in her serious tone.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Spencer asked stepping closer to Emily.

"When you came out was it easy or not?" Emily asked as she looked down at her feet.

"Well I've only ever come out to you and the girls,but that was simple because I knew that no matter what you guys would love me." Spencer said as she took Emily's chin in her hand and lifted it so they were looking eye to eye.

"Are you trying to tell me something Em?" Spencer asked than Emily gave her a hardly noticeable nod.

"Are you serious Em?" Spencer said in a very excited tone.

"Yeah. I'm gay."

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"Being gay is not a bad thing it's who I like that's the bad thing."

"Who do you like?"

"I like I...Hanna." Emily said so quietly that Spencer couldn't hear it.

"Who I couldn't hear?"

"Hanna. I lov-like Hanna!"

"Okay well that's not so bad."

"How is that not bad Spencer?!"

"Well with Hanna my gaydar always goes my gaydar has never been wrong." Spencer stated proudly.

"And if you're going to tell her you better do it soon before Caleb comes back and Hanna forgives him."

"I'll talk to her soon." Just as Emily said that the door swung open and Jamie came in with her nose bleeding and a bruised eye.

"Hey I've been looking for you...are you okay Jamie? What happened?" Spencer questioned and moved over to Jamie at the far sink.

"Spencer I'll see you later." Emily said making her way out of the bathroom.

"Jamie..."Spencer said just loud enough to hear.

"I'm fine Spencer it's nothing. I just got hit in the face with a basketball in gym class." Jamie said as she washing the blood of her hands.

"I know for a fact that is a happened?" Spencer as she turned Jamie so they were face to face.

"I got punched. Apparently you're the only person at this school that likes me." Jamie said as she turn away from Spencer to get some toilet paper for her nose.

"Who what's their name. Show me who punched you. I'll show them whose boss!"

"Spencer I'm fine just calm down. But thanks for caring."


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing the real you**

"Hey! Jamie! Hey! Wait up!" Spencer called from behind.

"Oh sorry Spencer I didn't hear you. What's up?" Jamie asked.

"I was wondering how you were doing,and I just wanted to say hi."Spencer said shyly.

"Well hi and better than the other day."Jamie stated with a small smile on her lips.

"I really wish you would tell me how beat you up. Nobody ever messes with me or any of my friends."

"Spence like I said before I couldn't see their face they were in all black." Jamie said quietly as she ran her hand over her bruised eye.

"Like all black?" Spencer stopped and pulled them into a back hallway. "With gloves and a hoodie and sunglasses?"

"Yeah why?" Jamie questioned.

"Oh no reason I just wanted to get a better picture in my head." Spencer said as she started off to class when she called back to Jamie. " Hey you should eat lunch with me and the girls."

* * *

**In English Class**

"Wow Spencer Hastings was almost late. This is a new." Hanna said with laugh also getting Emily to laugh with her.

"Shut up Hanna. You too Emily or I spill about what you told me in the bathroom." Spence said back with a raise of her eyebrow.

" You wouldn't dare." Emily said challenging Spencer.

"I would ah-"

"Spencer Noelle Hastings! I swear to god if you say another word I will strangle you!" Emily exclaimed.

"Fine...but once you say it out loud it will be nice you'll love it Em."

"Soon just not here." Emily said looking around.

"I'm missing something. Are you guy going to clue me in or not?" Hanna asked.

"Oh I just have to talk with you later at lunch today don't worry it's nothing bad well kinda it is but not really it's just that it's controversial but I know that your going to be cool with the first part but there is a second part to the conversation and I'm not sure how you would react so I can't really say if it's good or bad cause it could be really great or it could be really horrible I don't know it's just that-"

"Emily hey calm down. Take a breathe. You can tell me later okay just breathe." Hanna said as she softly stroked Emily's arm which always made her go crazy.

* * *

**In the lunch line**

"Hey beautiful. How's it going? The names Mike. Mike kings captain of the football time. All time most awesomest guy in school."the tall jock stated proudly. " ah hey you there with the leather jacket."

"Oh ah me? I thought you were calling for your species natural mate." Jamie said.

"My natural mate?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah you guys call them girls but there scientific name is the slut." Jamie said with a slight smirk. "Example A, Mona V. she wear those heel just to get you to look at her legs. Example B, Gretchen Wieners she stuff her bra and wears a push up bra just to get your attention. I could go on but that's a waste of my time." She explained to almost the whole lunchroom.

"You bitch I am not a slut!" Mona exclaimed.

" No honey your worse you're the head slut you're always on top."

SLAP

" Ah you little-" Jamie started to say but wasn't able to finish because somebody was pulling her away.

" Hey you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"Spencer? Ah did you see that whole thing?"

"Yeah I did, and good for you for not letting that man child treat you like nothing. So are you gonna come eat lunch with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Not at all." Spencer said as the laughed there way over to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody I just wanted to let you know that this chapter and the next is going have a lot of Hanna Emily romance with a twist. I'm sorry not sorry if you don't like it. Once you get to the middle-ish part of this chapter you'll understand why you may not like it. And don't worry there is still going to be Spencer Jamie romance/drama going on. what ship name should I use for Spencer and Jamie? I was thinking spamie or Jancer, review or PM me which one you like and If you can think of anything else please review or PM me.  
Enjoy or not  
Ponder 15

* * *

**Chapter 4  
The truth is better**

Guys this is Jamie, Jamie this is Aria,Emily and Hanna." Spencer said as her and Jamie sat down at the table.  
"Hey! It's nice to finally meet you." Aria said with a genuine smile.  
"You'd think Spencer would have introduced us a while ago by how she talks about you ALL the time." Emily said with a smirk.  
"Haha yeah it's nice to meet you guys too." Jamie replied.  
"That way you stood up for yourself over there was cool. That guy can be such a dick. And Mona don't get me started she such a bitch." Aria fumed.  
"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that has a passion of hate for her...Ah is she okay?" Jamie questioned gesturing toward Hanna.  
"Umm ah Hanna? Han?" Spencer said getting Hanna's attention.  
" hmm oh Jamie hi... Em you said you wanted to talk at lunch about something?" Hanna said as she looked from Jamie to Emily.  
"Yeah um let's go." Emily said as she collected her stuff and said her goodbyes to the three girls.

* * *

**In Emily's car**

"Soooo. What's up Em? We've been sitting here for a good ten minutes." Hanna said as she turned herself to face Emily.  
"Han you just don't know how hard this is for me to tell you this. I'm just scared." Emily said not able to even look at Hanna.  
"Em you should never be scared to tell me anything. I will always support you and be there for you 100% of the way because I love you." Hanna said as she grab both of Emily's hands.  
"Not the way I wish you did though." Emily said quietly but loud enough for Hanna to hear.  
"What do you mean? Emily Shay Fields I love you so much that you don't even know "  
"I know you do but it's not the way I love you."  
"And how do you love me ha?" Hanna questioned as she playfully poked Emily.  
"I... I ah..." Emily stammered out before she pressed her lips on to Hanna's. It was a short kiss but to Emily it was 3 seconds of pure bliss.  
"I'm so so sorry I don't know what got into me." Emily said as she pulled away from Hanna as fast as possible.  
"No. Just stop." Hanna said forcefully as she looked away. "what was that? Do you... Like me or something?"  
"I...ah..um...I don't just like you I love you more than a friend Hanna and I thought just maybe that you at least liked me. I can expect you don't love me like that cause I'm me it just that I hoped you might." Emily said nervously.  
"Emily I don't like you… i love you. But if my own parents can't even love me than how can you?"  
"Hanna you parents love you there's no doubt about it. Why wouldn't they love you?"  
"Because they think i'm a freak that's confused. My mom she can't even look at me anymore and my dad he told me if I ever said anything like that again to either one of them he would beat the living shit out of me then kick me out." Hanna said letting a tear drop from her eye.  
" Hanna please tell me what you're talking about." Emily pleaded.  
"I'm a boy Emily! A boy born in a fucking girls body! I've always been and always will be. Now you know why you can't love me there it fucking is!"  
"Hanna I don't care what gender you are all I care about is you being able to be your full and whole self with me." Emily said with a huge smile as she leaned in to kiss Hanna again this time longer and with more passion.  
"Are you serious?" Hanna questioned as she pulled away.  
"Hells yeah I'm serious." Emily answers with out a doubt.  
"Okay." Hanna said with a big smile.  
"Do you want me to call you something else? Cause If that would make you feel comfortable I will?"  
"Zaylen." He said.  
"Okay Zaylen will you be my boyfriend?" Emily asked.  
"Aren't you a lesbian?"  
"Actually I'm pansexual."  
"Oh cool"  
"Now you didn't answer my question?"  
"Yes." Zaylen said as he hugged Emily.  
"Now let's get back to the girls. There's still 20 minutes of lunch left." Emily said getting out of the car and grabbing his hand.  
"Okay can we not tell them just yet. I want to start my transition before i tell people."  
"Yeah sure. Now how can I help you start your transition."  
"Come shopping with me to get new clothes after school. I already have some but I want to get rid of all of Hanna's clothes and get some new ones."  
"Yes sure of course babe."

* * *

**Back in the lunchroom**

"Did I do something to make Hanna angry?" Jamie asked.  
"Oh no Hanna's been like that for some time now she will space out like she in a whole different world." Spencer said as she rubbed Jamie's back.  
"Oh okay that's good I guess." Jamie said as she rubbed her eye and accidentally wiped off the make up covering her black eye.  
"Hey about the day you got beat up Spencer said that you said the person was wearing all black weird right ?" Aria questioned.  
"Yeah I guess they were trying to tell me that they didn't like that I was gay without getting in trouble or something like that." Jamie said without realizing what she just said.  
" You're gay!" Spencer blurted out. " I mean wow sorry it's just you don't seem like the gay type."  
"Yeah. I get that a lot." Jamie said awkwardly "You're okay with that?"  
" Of course she is Spencer's so gay she can't even walk straight and that's a walks slightly to the left it's weird." Aria stated.


End file.
